Complication and Relization
by Eclyps
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron all begin their 6th year, but destiny will not let then have just one normal year. Someone's a werewolf. Who's the new girl and what does she have to do with Sirius. r/r


COMPLICATION AND RELIZATION  
  
Chapter 1  
  
6th year at Hogwarts, oh what a great deal. Hermione Granger was still not a perfect and everyone was greatly surprised, exept of course her. The way she reasoned was that she may be the best student in the school, but she had broken way too many rules, so why put her in a position where she had to inforce the rules she broke.  
  
Ron Weasley was still the poor person he had always been, but thanks to his brothers (and an unknown Harry Potter donation.) he no longer had old second hand robes.  
  
Harry Potter was still, well Harry Potter. He still lived with the Dursleys, his hair would still not do a thing he said, and he still had a record of broken rules a mile long.  
  
Oddly enough, nothing out of the ordanary happened to them in their 5th year. But mind you, ordanary for Harry Potter is nothing short of braking several bones, finally getting over his crush on Cho, (but that was only after she slapped him for kissing her) riding through the forbidden forest on the back of a three headed dog, (who seems to like Harry for reasons unknown, and now lives in the forbidden forest), fighting fire with fire (with a fully grown Norbert.), and of course finding a few rooms that were not on the morader's map. (And for a good reason too.)  
  
~//~  
  
At King's cross station, on platform 9 ¾, there were many wizarding familys saying good bye to their children as they boarded the Hogwarts express. Harry was as usual, alone. He looked around for a few minutes before he found a swarm of red haired people. He approached them and found himself engulfed in the middle of a great hug. He smiled and went with Ron onto the train. Right before the door to the train closed, a small snow owl flew in and landed on the shoulder of Harry Potter.  
  
He looked at it and smile. "Hedwig!" He then noticed that she had a letter attached to her leg he pulled it off and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,(It said)  
  
I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't worry, that my plane back to London got delayed, (She had been visiting Austrailia). Please tell the professors if they ask. I should be there a few days after the start. I hope it doesn't hurt my grades.  
  
Your Truly,  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry leaned back and fell asleep as the train made its way to Hogwarts. He had the feeling this would be an interesting year.  
  
~//~  
  
(Somewhere in a small town in the outback of Austrailia.)  
  
~Hermione had been staying with her aunt Jamie, who does not know that she is a witch~  
  
It was a day before holidays were to end, when, bless her good luck, her plane back got cancled. She had just sent Hedwig to Harry telling him (luckily Jamie didn't see the owl.) and now they were in town. On the streets, after she had been out nearly an hour, she saw one guy, he looked about her age, with short light brown hair. He was the respondent of 7 or 8 others his age, pushing him around and hitting him. It was awful. She was about to go and help him when Jaime put a hand on her shoulder, stoping her.  
  
"Don't go near that boy, he's said to be a werewolf."  
  
"Alright Jaime." She answered. Really, if that rumar was even true, there was nothing wrong with being a werewolf, but she wasn't about to tell her Aunt that.  
  
"I'm goin' back to the house 'ermione. (Pronounce ER-MY-O-NEE.) You comein'?"  
  
"Um…," She thought back to the boy, "I'll be back before it gets dark. I'm just going to be around."  
  
"Aight', jus' don't go gittin' into no trouble." And with that she left Hermione to herself. She approached the boy when she was sure her aunt was out of site. Before she got close enough to help, she saw, or more along the lines of felt, a burst of magic coming from the brown haired boy. One of the attackers was thrown into a near by tree. This was her que, (She had taken a few self defence classes and was now much stronger than she used to, she had also matured in more ways than one, but that is besides the point.)  
  
She went up and slammed her fist into the largest ones face. They all saw their soposid leader hurt, and scamered.  
  
She went up to the guy and put her hand down to help him up. He gratiosly took it.  
  
"Who are you and why are you helping me?" He inquired.  
  
She thought for a moment before answering his question, "I am Hermione Granger and I helped you because you needed it."  
  
That didn't quite answer his question, so he asked a different question.  
  
"I mean, hasn't anyone said anything to you about thinking I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Well are you?" She said this calmly.He had not expected that so he just stayed quite for several minutes thinking, as they walked in pace with each other around the town and then came to a large opening where there were no people other than them.  
  
"I don't know wether to answer that question or not." He finally said.  
  
"Answer or I'll…" She broke off, not wanting to sound too harsh. He raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Or you'll what."  
  
'what the heck' she though and took out her wand. "Answer or I'll transfigure you into a rat faced tea cup." She was somewhat bluffing, but he didn't know that.  
  
"You're a witch!"  
  
"Well obviosly."  
  
"Alright, don't freak out on me, yes, I am a werewolf. I am also a wizard, but I was not exepted into the school near here because of what I am…" He broke off, a bit upset.  
  
"Why would you being a werewolf freak me out, it's not that big of a deal. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Ryan Leathe." They stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Hey, I just got an idea!" Se was thinking about how Professor Dumbledore let Remus Lupin into the school when nobody else would. "Do you happen to have a fire and some transferal powder?" She asked.  
  
He thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure, but you could ask my mother."  
  
He walked about ten yards forward, where a small house was visible. He opened the front door and moved aside to let her enter. Inside there were 4 rooms. 2 were bedrooms, 1 was a bathroom, and the last was a large living area. She also saw a cellar door with a heavy lock on it. She soposed this is were he transformed. Ryan's mother came out and smiled at her. After speaking with her, the woman took out a jar of green powder and lit a fire with her wand.  
  
Hermione took a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire. In a few seconds, Albus Dumbledore's head was visible in the fire place.  
  
"Miss Granger…"  
  
~//~  
  
"Exelent transformation, Miss Black. We will move on next week. Mr. Malfoy is here now." The transfigoration teacher ( A home-schooler, Mr. Jacobs.) said. He left the house and in his place, Lucius Malfoy entered.  
  
"Ah, Lucius." Said the 16 year old, Airalin Black. "Glad to see you've made it, what today?"  
  
"Just a gift and a proposition, Miss Black."  
  
"No lesson?"  
  
"I have nothing to teach you that you do not already know." He held out his hand. "My gift. A jade dragon, to reprsent your strenth, bravery and power." He handed her the small dragon. She looked it over for a moment.  
  
"What type of enchantment have you put on this?" He smiled at her observence.  
  
"That is for you to find out."  
  
"And your proposition."  
  
"The dark lord believes that you would be a worthy addition to our cause and…" She put up her hand to stop him from continuing.  
  
"Lucius, I tell you this now and I beg you never to ask me again. I have not had many years experience, so I must say, I am neather for nor agenst eather cause. And to the dark magic you favor so, it is or was at a point white magic. So whiles night can not be with out day, good can not be with out evil, and vise versa. I have not chosen me cause as of yet, but believe me, when I do, you shall know of it. And even if I chose the path of darkness, I would not become a servent, more or less, to Voldemort. Remember, the snake is the panther's natural enemy. My years may not be many, Lucius, but my wisdom and knowledge is of one beyong my years. Now be gone, before you are no longeeer living to serve the lord you seem to like so much, or fear as the case may be."  
  
He bowed his head in defeat and left without saying another word. Then a beautiful black owl with a blue tinge to it, flew in and landed next to her. She removed the letter and read.  
  
Airalin,  
  
I'm sorry I was never there for you. I wish I could change the past and be there, watching you grow up. Have no misconception of me, I am not what people say I am, I am not a murderer. I miss you every waking moment. I wish I knew you. If you ever want to speak to me, for any reason what so ever, ask Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore, they'll know where to find me.  
  
I'll love you always,  
  
Sirius Black  
  
She gasped. She knew Sirius Black was her father, yea, but she never knew he thought of her like a daughter. This was going to take some consideration. She looked over to the owl, who was still waiting patiantly. There was another letter atached to it that she didn't notice before. The owl flew off after she relieved it from the letter. It was written in the neat, loopy lettering of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
~//~  
  
Harry and Ron exited the train and entered a carrage. They were soon joined by Justin Fletch-Fletchidy and none otherthan the all mighty Draco Malfoy. He sneered when he saw who else was in the carrage.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and the weasel. What are we doing to day? And where is the mudblood know it all you always talk with? Did they finally decide to kick her out?"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy!" Was his only reply. They just glared at each other for the trip there. When the carage stopped, Harry and Ron literily ras out of the carrage and into the school. When they got to the Gryfindor table, there was Hermione Granger and someone else they didn't recognize, talking to each other. They both went up to the table and sat across from her.  
  
"Mione, I thought you weren't going to be here for a few days."  
  
"Well, I wasn't." she answered, "but I spoke to Dumbledore and he said I could flu to Diagon Alley and then here. Oh, and by the way, this is Ryan Leathe." She motioned to the boy sitting next to her. Then she turned to Ryan. "And this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." He turned towards them and nodded in acnowledgement.  
  
"Gooday mates."  
  
They would have responded, had the sorting hat not begun to sing its yearly song. 32 students were sorted. 8 into each Gryfindor and Ravenclaw, 10 into Hufflepuff, and 6 into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.  
  
"This year we have a new arrival. Mr. Ryan Leathe has joined us. He was sorted into Gryfindor a little less than an hour before you arrived. He will begin his 6th year. I also expect the arrival of another 6th year student some time this month. I would also like to introduce Professor Star, who will be filling the DaDa position."  
  
The teacher stood up and received polite applause. She had pale skin and her hair was silvery colored. She sat down and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Students, please don't go into the forbidden forest unless you wish to die a very painful death, and curfew this year shall be 8:00 (20:00). I would also like you not to go on to thhe grounds unless you are in groups of 3 or more, due to the return of Voldemort. A few last words now, ' Fickle Limplox' continue with the feast."  
  
Everyone ate rather quickly and returned to their common rooms, where everyone went to sleep.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
I really, really, want to know what you think. If it's not good, I wont continue it, but if it is, I will. I am also willing to answer any questions you have about this, as I know it is a little complicated (Well, more than a little), hence, the title.  
  
If your review is signed, I will check out any storys you may have written. I expect to have the next chapter some time next week, if you like it, that is. 


End file.
